Tail-sitter aircraft typically land by gently descending in free thrust-borne flight onto a landing surface and coming to rest on landing gear, such as an undercarriage of wheels, skids, or legs. There is a continuing need for tail-sitter undercarriages with improvements in weight, drag, and mechanical simplicity.